Moon (Into the Future)
Moon is the 48th and final stage in all Into the Future chapters. Battleground Chapter 1 This stage includes almost all of the Alien enemies found in Into the Future Chapter 1. The boss (Cli-One) will appear at the start with Hyppoh and Kroxo, and after some time, an Ursamajor will appear with Maawths and LeMurrs. After 6 minutes, an Elizabeth the LVIth will appear and the cycle will repeat. Chapter 2 First, two Imperator Saels will spawn. After several seconds, a Scissoroo will spawn too. When the enemy base is hit, a few Mistress Celeboodles will appear. When the base reaches around 315,000 health, Corrupted Valkyrie will spawn with Kroxo as support. After a while, LeMurrs and Ursamajor will also spawn. If the player takes too long, Elizabeth the LVIth will spawn. Chapter 3 The stage begins with some Shibaliens, Kroxos, and Mistress Celeboodles. It is NOT an endless spawn: When you kill all of them, they don't respawn and you are free to attack the base. When the base gets to around 450,000 health, peons will resume spawning, and Raging Bahamut spawns. He tends to wreck your units easily, so prepare well. Also, groups of 2 Imperator Saels and Hyppohs will occasionally spawn. Oh, and if you take too long, some Alpacky spawn. They aren't that strong, but they can do damage from long range, so keep that in mind. Also if her attack goes up she does 47250 damage Enemy Info Chapter 1 * Shibalien (100%) - HP: 900 Damage: 150 (x500%-700%) * Kroxo (100%) - HP: 3000 Damage: 900 (x500%-700%) * Hyppoh (100%) - HP: 7000 Damage: 200 (x500%-700%) * Maawth (100%) - HP: 17777 Damage: 777 (x500%-700%) * LeMurr (100%) - HP: 20000 Damage: 800 (x500%-700%) * Helmut Krabbe (100%) - HP: 9000 Damage: 300 (x500%-700%) * Ursamajor (100%) - HP: 30000 Damage: 1000 (x500%-700%) * Elizabeth the LVIth (100%) - HP: 60000 Damage: 250 (x500%-700%) * Cli-One (BOSS, 100%) - HP: 120000 Damage: 1400 (x500%-700%) Chapter 2 * Shibalien (250%) - HP: 2250 Damage: 375 (x500%-700%) * Kroxo (250%) - HP: 7500 Damage: 2250 (x500%-700%) * Imperator Sael (250%) - HP: 37500 Damage: 5000 (x500%-700%) * LeMurr (250%) - HP: 50000 Damage: 2000 (x500%-700%) * Helmut Krabbe (250%) - HP: 22500 Damage: 750 (x500%-700%) * Ursamajor (250%) - HP: 75000 Damage: 2500 (x500%-700%) * Elizabeth the LVIth (250%) - HP: 150000 Damage: 625 (x500%-700%) * Scissoroo (100%) - HP: 60000 Damage: 7000 (x500%-700%) * Mistress Celeboodle (100%) - HP: 4500 Damage: 3750 (x500%-700%) * Corrupted Valkyrie (BOSS, 100%) - HP: 555555 Damage: 7000 (x500%-700%) Chapter 3 * Shibalien (1000%) - HP: 9000 Damage: 1500 (x100%-700%) * Kroxo (1000%) - HP: 30000 Damage: 9000 (x100%-700%) * Hyppoh (1000%) - HP: 70000 Damage: 2000 (x100%-700%) * Imperator Sael (1000%) - HP: 150000 Damage: 20000 (x100%-700%) * LeMurr (1000%) - HP: 200000 Damage: 8000 (x100%-700%) * Mistress Celeboodle (750%) - HP: 33750 Damage: 28125 (x100%-700%) * Alpacky (300%) - HP: 525000 Damage: 5250 (x100%-700%) * Raging Bahamut (100%) - HP: 1222222 Damage: 44444 (x100%-700%) *Magnification depends on the amount of anti alien crystal treasure you have. See this section and go to alien stats decrease to calculate enemy stats. Strategies 'Chapter 1' Strategy 1 (high score run) Moon has some good rewards, doesn't it? This strategy helps you get those rewards. *You need the Crazy Hearts Cat Combo (Crazed Cat, C.Tank, C. Axe, C. Gross, C. Cow, or their respective evolutions, and a couple Anti-Alien/Floating Rare or Super Rare Cats. namely Swimmer Cat. *Thanks to Crazy Hearts, you start with 1000 money. This can help you get stuff early on. Crazed Cat and Tank are the meat shields, Crazed Gross is good for taking out the peons, and Crazed Cow is a strong damage unit. The others are strong for support. *Just spam meatshields, Crazed Cow Cat, and Swimmer, getting other guys when you can. As long as you have strong Anti-Alien treasures, the Cli-One will easily fall to your army. By reading this, it really doesn't seem like it works, but it does, just make sure to have ALL the Anti-Alien treasures good (At least 50%). *Note: It is very hard to get the cats you need for this. This is really only useful for getting the Rare Ticket, Cat Food, and Treasure Radar. By the time you have this stuff, you would probably be near the end of Ch.5. It's good if you need an extra Treasure Radar. Strategy 2 *Another high score run, required Kachi-Kachi and Sanada Yukimura. *Start the battle with a high speed Cat such as Capsule Cat or Cow Cat to trigger Cli-One's attack. Now spawn Sanada Yukimura and Kachi-Kachi, if good-timing, the Cli-One will be weakened by Kachi-Kachi and Sanada will have more time to attack. When stacked with high damage dealers such as Dragon Cat and Paris Cat, it should be killed before any peons appear. Strategy 3 *For Cats: Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Cat, Samba Cat, Macho Legs Cat, Paris Cat, Dragon Cat, Delinquent Cat, Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut Cat, and have 30 Cat Food on hand. Most of your cats should be around Lvl. 30 or higher, with most Anti-Alien treasures at at least 70%. *When Cli-One comes out, try and upgrade your Worker Cat to Level 3. Once Cli-One is 1/3 of the way to the castle, start spamming your 4 spam cats and Macho Legs. Try to get rid of all the peons so you have a window in which to hit Cli-One. When the next wave of Aliens come, keep upgrading and spamming until you reach 3000¢, then send in a Valkyrie Cat. If there are too many enemies, let Cli-One get closer to your base so the enemies take longer to get to you. If the enemies reach your base and hit it, use the God Miracle, "God Bless You" for 10 Cat Food to send all enemies back to their base. Continue to spam your front row, as well as Paris and Delinquent once you reach Level 8. *If an Ursamajor/Elizabeth combo appears, send in Bahamut, as nothing else will take them down. Continue with this, use "God Bless You" if necessary, and purposely lose ground to keep the spam away. Fire the Cat Cannon to stop Cli-One's attacks. Once Cli-One dies, keep up the strategy. You will most likely get a score of 0, but it is much more reliable than other strategies. Chapter 2 'Strategy 1 (features Kubilan Pasalan)' This is an extremely challenging stage, due to the Corrupted Valkyrie. But despite what people say, the level can be completed with minimal Ubers and a few powerups. You also MUST MUST MUST have n'early if not all' the Anti-Alien treasures from previous and current chapters, or else the boss will be too powerful to defeat. Lineup: * 4 meatshields (Samba Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Eraser Cat), Neo Psychocat, Macho Legs Cat * A moderately cheap damage dealer (Crazed Whale Cat, Paris Cat), Castaway Cat, Crazed Bahamut Cat * And finally, Kubilan Pasalan. You also MUST MUST MUST bring along a Cat CPU. This strategy will not work without it. Sniper The Cat, Rich Cat, and Speed Up power-ups are optional, but you can bring them if you feel like you'll be safer with them. First, when the first peons come out at the beginning of the stage, simply use a few meatshields to block them, and use Castaway to deal some damage and gain some money. Use this cash to build up your Wallet and upgrade your Worker Cat. By the time all the peons are finished off, you should have a full or nearly full Wallet. Once this is achieved, begin to send out everything you got and turn on CPU. The boss should come out and hit your cats. If the CPU is working to effect, only your meatshields will be hit and your big hitters should be fine. Kubilan should be able to manage your spacing, and about 10-12 hits from Bahamut (Max Level) should be able to defeat the boss. The Macho Legs and your moderately cheap damage dealer will take care of the stronger Alien Enemies. At times, your meatshield wall may be compromised, and your Bahamut and Kubilan may be killed, or you will run out of money and your CPU will focus on respawning the more expensive cats rather than the meatshields. At times like these, you will need to turn off CPU and deal the meatshields as best you can with some cheap damage dealers as well in hopes of killing an enemy that will yield lots of money. The boss and strong enemies may come dangerously close to your base, but do not stop spawning the meatshield and damage dealer combo. Eventually the Bahamut or Kubilan will be ready to be respawned, and you will clear some room for yourself. Lastly, this method will probably yield some pretty low scores. But hey, it's about clearing it right? You'll be able to come back with stronger cats and get the bonuses later. 'Strategy 2 (No Power-Ups)' Basically the core of this strategy is to stack Castaway Cat and Paris Cat while protected with decent (not too many) meatshields and backed up by Bahamut and other attackers. Bring 4 cheap meatshields (including Artist Cat, optional (?)), Neo Psychocat, Castaway Cat, Paris Cat, Bahamut Cat, and other medium and heavy attackers (I used Drama Cats and Anubis). First, upgrade your Wallet until Scissoroo spawns while occasionally sending some Artist Cats (Artist Cats aren't Anti-Alien, but it has decent health and no knockback, good for starting many rush stages). Then use several Paris Cats to slowly kill the Scissoroo. After it's dead, upgrade your Wallet and cease from spawning anything. When the remainder of your Paris Cats reach the Enemy Base, some Mistress Celeboodle will spawn. Allow them to get near your base. Now, your wallet should be at MAX level. Spam all cats (but don't spam too many meatshields yet) except fast moving-units (in my case Anubis). Corrupted Valkyrie should spawn soon. When she appears, keep spamming with priority order (high to low): Castaway Cat, meatshields (when necessary), Paris Cat, Neopsycho Cat, other heavy attackers. Hopefully, after a while the Castaway Cat would stack and eventually freeze Corrupted Valkyrie most of the time. Also, In my opinion more than 1 heavy attacker should be used so that LeMurrs and Ursamajor can be finished quickly before smashing the stack of Castaway Cats. Strategy 3 (specific ubers required) This stage can be easy with certain cats. The line up to beat this stage easily is by using: Macho Cat, Crazed Macho Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Macho Legs cat, King Dragon/Dragon cat, Bahamut Cat, Radiant Aphrodite, Akira and Dr. Mekako. First, save up your money until your Wallet is at the MAX Level, then deploy everything except Dr. Mekako. From then on, Corrupted Valkyrie won't leave her base. When you get enough money, spawn Dr. Mekako and every thing else. Now you will start to hit the base until you kill Corrupted Valkyrie and defeat the base. You don't need any power-ups or all the treasures. Strategy 4 This is a cheese strategy, and can only be completed with certain cats. Be aware that this is a gacha strat. Your line up must consist of 4-5 meatshields, Ururun Wolf, Bahamut Cat, 1-2 long ranged attackers (preferably ones who can deal 15k+ damage and something like Prisoner Cat that outranges the Corrupted Valkyrie), Corrupted Psychocat (though Neo can work), (and if you have some more slots, Castaway Cat/Seafarer and Crazed Dragon). This strategy is pretty simple; you should stall Corrupted Valkyrie at her base while your Long-Range attacker(s) kill the base even without defeating the boss. Ururun is used to stall and knockback the boss as much as possible and Psychocat in preventing the boss from advancing. The other cats required are for dealing damage to the boss if ever your timings are inconsistent and preventing you from losing if ever you take too long. Cat Combos aren't required, but if you have a Unit Attack UP combo, you can replace some of the cats you don't really get to use that much. Required Feats: At least activated all Anti-Alien treasures from Chapters 1 and 2 Recommended Power-ups: Rich Cat (and Sniper the Cat if you're not confident.) 'Strategy 5' This stage is very easy with Gao. You need to bring at least 3 meatshields, bahamut, and whatever support troops you want, no power-ups required. Just stall the enemies in the beginning while upgrading a little, then send Gao, bahamut, and your meatshields. Spam the rest of the game. You win. Strategy 6 Even though all these strategies say you need all gold, you really don't. I had a 95%, 70%, 85%, and a 60% and still was able to beat the Corrupted Valkyrie. Have all the treasures be decent (None of my treasures are all gold) And have your cats around the level 20-25 mark. Cats: 5 meatshields (I used Crazed Cat, cat, Gold Cat, Tank Cat, Jiang Shi Cat), and have the rest damage dealers (Paris, Bahumat), and try to bring an anti-alien or anti-floating cat, and some good damage dealers. Stall the enemies, upgrade your wallet, fill it up, then spam everything to fight the Corrupted Valkyrie when she comes out. She's strong, but if you have a bajillion meatshields she'll never get anywhere. All my Ubers had a long enough range so they could endlessly attack her (Vars, Anubis and Zeus). The support can whittle you down but you'll eventually take them down. And there you have it. Victory! 'Strategy 7' For a high score strat bring a gacha cat that can hurt things a decent distant behind its target such as Hayabusa or Aphrodite to snipe the base from in front of the boss. Have decent amounts of meatshields and units with knockback against alien/floating will help keep the boss at the base and let Aphro to slowly move through the boss and start attacking the base. You will want to destroy the base before the Elizabeth the LVI comes out or they will get too much pushing power and the boss will leave the base. Strategy 8 (no ubers/power ups/crazed cats ecc.) This strategy can be used in chapter 3 as well, without changing anything Lineup: * Mohawk Cat, Catburger (or Gold Cat) are the best meatshields (These are best in this scenario, NOT other meatshields) * If you are in ch. 3 bring Corrupted Psycocat * Bahamut and/or ubers with decent range * Any unit with long-range ability and decent level * Other damage dealers with good range (Dragon, Macho Legs, Paris etc.) Battle: Start by stacking long range attackers and Psychocats, send the ubers/Bahamut as well. Meatshield by alternating cats and gold cats, this is the most important part; send a cat, when its recharge bar is halfway there send a gold cat and continue alternating them; this way you can permanently stall the boss only with 2 meatschields. When your cats are about to hit the base, you should have this situation: a line of cats and gold cats all trough the battlefield and a horde of big hitters near the enemy base. After the boss appears, just keep the meatshields under control; the alien peons will likely push forward bringing the boss with them, so make sure to get rid of them FAST. maybe bringing a short ranged guy just for them isn't a bad idea... In general this will happen: The 2 meatshields alone will take care of the Corrupted Valkyrie by fully preventing her advance while not requiring many money nor many spaces in the "max number of cat units on the board" counter. The other units will kill the peons quickly (or slow/freeze them, which also helps), so the meatshields have no problems with them. The Valkirie will be overwhelmed and unable to do anything, except when she takes a knockback and your units get too close, but as long as the meatschields keep arriving, you will be able to replace any damage dealer easily. In the end you will either win or be unable to take down the Ursamajor and lose, if that is the case, simply do your best to counter that segment, the rest won't be problematic. 'Chapter 3' 'Strategy 1' You should have most of the Crazed Cats and all the True Forms by now. Use Crazed Macho, Crazed Wall and Eraser as meatshields. Bring Crazed Sexy Legs, Macho Legs, Dragon (Evolved form), Crazed Dragon, Holy Valkyrie, Crazed Bahamut and Ururun Wolf (If you don't have Ururun use another meatshield). 'Strategy 2' For those not fortunate enough to already have crazed cats (like me) there is the option of lining up something like: Cat (36*), Jangshi Cat (31*), Macho Legs Cat (35*), Castaway Cat, Jameira Cat (36*), Holy Valkyrie Cat (30*), Halowindy Alpha (37*), The Black Cat (30*) and Mekako Saionji (9*). The last slot I smashed Capsule Cat A (18*) in just for good measure. To ease things up a bit it is useful to get the Rich Cat as well as the sniper power-up. Play defensive with meatshields and Castaway Cats until nothing more spawns, at this point you should about to be maxed out with money, so deploy your slow ubers and get everything going after that. Save up your cat cannon to pin the Raging Bahamut to its base for a moment, so your units have a chance to keep him pinned there, ensuring your hard hitters have a chance to hit him every time. *levels of my setup when i have beaten it, worked super well so it might work with a bit less levels with this specific setup. Strategy 3 To be able to manage this stage, every anti-alien treasure should be at 100%. While this is not required, it will make this whole level a lot easier. Your lineup should consist of: 4 meatshields, Macho Leg Cat, Bahamut, Ururun, Li'l Nyandam, King Dragon Cat, and Paris Cat. You can replace the last 6 with anti-alien Ubers that you have. Rich Cat is helpful to bring in; it is not required, albeit very useful as the enemies aren't infinite. Unless you have the ability to pay attention to the lineup very well, bring a Cat CPU to handle your meatshielding. You can get a lot of money off of the Mistress Celeboodles; they have mediocre health and drop about $4500. Use single Macho Leg Cats, King Dragon Cats, or Paris Cats to kill off the enemies. You never want to have multiple long range attackers at the beginning so you have some time before the boss in case the enemies all die. Make sure to have a nest egg for when the boss spawns so you don't get demolished immediately; turn on the Cat CPU immediately after the boss spawns. If the Cat CPU stops meatshielding due to saving for a more expensive unit, turn it off and continue meatshielding. The hardest part about this is the beginning. Once you stack up your stacks of long-range attackers, the only way you can use is if you don't pay attention when your Cat CPU stops meatshielding before you die. Li'l Nyandam is there so you can outrange Alpacky if it spawns. Strategy 4 This level isn't too hard if you have the right strategy. My anti-alien treasures were at 675% Strat creator can you check on this cause the max is 600% so im guessing it was more like 575% It is best to use four cheap meat shields. Use Crazed Cat (Lvl 18), Mohawk Cat (Lvl 20+18), Samba Cat (Lvl 27), and Li'l Cat (Level 34) You should also use Macho Legs Cat (Lvl 34) and King Dragon Cat (Lvl 35) Then you need Catman (Lvl 29), Tesalan Pasalan (Lvl 18) Another long ranged area attacker like Crazed Bahamut or Ururun Wolf. (I used Togelan Pasalan Lvl 30) and a status/effect cat (Asilan Pasalan/ Corrupted Psychocat/ Seafarer cat) Cat CPU is good if you aren't confident with your spamming abilities. To start off you want to deploy as little troops as possible as the enemy span is not infinite. If possible you want to kill the last enemy with none of your troops on the field by using the Cat Cannon. When your money is full, deploy your slower attackers like Tesalan Pasalan,Pychocat/Asilan and Bahamut . Then turn on Cat CPU or start spamming Keep on spamming and win! Trivia * The enemy's base is a (unlikely) reference to the Eye of Sauron from the Lord of the Rings franchise. Reference * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03003-48.html * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03004-48.html * http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03005-48.html Category:Into the Future Category:Into the Future Stages